Five Stolen Kisses
by Flareons
Summary: a.k.a. Five Times That Lavi Managed to Steal a Kiss From Kanda.


Lol, writer's block, orz.

I wrote this ages ago and had it stuck in my Livejournal. Don't expect any more D.Gray-Man fic from me for a while though since I've had a falling out with the series (I'll probably get back into it again in the summer, rofl). My latest addiction is Air Gear, so expect some Air Gear fic… eventually. Ahahah. XDb

-Havs

* * *

**1**

The first time Lavi managed to steal a kiss from Kanda they were deep in the middle of an Austrian forest looking for the Innocence Komui had told them would be there. Lavi decided that, after three days of no progress, no sun, and no danger, skiving off sentry duty for a few minutes couldn't hurt any and decided to go bother his sleeping friend.

Needless to say, Lavi saw his chance when he kicked a rock at Kanda by mistake and the boy didn't wake. He grinned, considering what embarrassing things he could accomplish, but was distracted by his friend's lips when a soft sigh escaped them. He eyed Kanda's moist-looking lips for a moment before he kissed them firmly -- wanting to know how they felt and declaring this to be the most efficient and embarrassing way to do so -- and then darted away, snickering giddily, before his laughter could give him away.

Since that night, Labi has always teased Kanda about how heavily he sleeps around comrades. Kanda still, to this day, has no idea what the fuck Lavi is talking about and never fails to make his annoyance with this fact known.

Lavi doesn't count the subsequent kisses he steals from Kanda while he sleeps since it's happened so often now that even he can't keep track. And because, even though Kanda doesn't actually know about it, Lavi thinks his friend has his suspicions.

Which is good, he thinks, because that means that Kanda doesn't really object to it and maybe then he wouldn't have to think up more creative ways to steal kisses from him. His energy could be spent thinking up ways to get Kanda to kiss him.

**2**

The second time Lavi managed to steal a kiss from Kanda was actually a fluke since he hadn't been actively looking to steal one at the time. It was Easter.

And that, of course, meant mistletoe.

(The Science Department wanted to use rabbit feet instead -- Rabbit toe, they claimed -- but decided that mistletoe would have to do since Lenalee declared she would turn vegan if they went through with it. Lavi had been impressed and tugged playfully on one of her pigtails before slinking off to visit Allen.)

It was as Lavi was turning the corner to the dorms that he ran, quite literally, into a particularly grouchy Kanda.

Kanda swore at him creatively (one of the many things he loves about his friend, along with his hair, his eyes, that little crease forever etched in between his brows) and Lavi grinned widely, wishing him a Happy Easter and oh! Would you like some chocolate? Kanda had growled dangerously at him, causing him to grin wider. The grin may, however, have been caused by the rather poisonous looking plant held above their heads by an angry looking Timcanpi.

He pointed up, repressing a laugh as Kanda looked up in confusion, and pressed a swift, amused kiss on his friend's unsuspecting lips.

He then proceeded to repeat his holiday well-wishes and continued on his way (at a much faster pace) to visit Allen and thank him for lending Tim to Lenalee for the day.

**3**

The third time Lavi managed to steal a kiss from Kanda was during a particularly long and drawn-out fight. They both were tired and sweaty and expecting it to happen (Lavi because he knows his own body very well, and Kanda because he knows Lavi's body almost as well) but Kanda still wanted nothing to do with it even though he actually did (because Lavi knows Kanda's body better than his own while Kanda seems stubbornly determined to ignore it).

The fact that Kanda didn't think he wanted to be kissed didn't stop Lavi from kissing him sweetly anyway and earning himself a rather nasty slice to the side.

**4**

The fourth time Lavi managed to steal a kiss from Kanda he had to sneak up on him carefully from behind and thoroughly abused his friend's neck with his lips. Lavi received a startled gasp for the effort and, when Kanda turned around to yell at him, he cheerfully choked out any insults with his tongue.

Kanda bit down sharply in both anger and surprise and Lavi was left talking funny for a week.

**5**

The fifth time Lavi managed to steal a kiss from Kanda it was in the middle of the cafeteria and only because Kanda's hands were full of soba. Allen and Lenalee, uncharacteristically for them both, let out teasing catcalls and soon the rest of the cafeteria joined them with wild hoots and table-thumping laughter.

He spent the next month nursing his wounds but decides that it was most certainly worth it -- especially when he finds himself suddenly shoved against a wall by Kanda and being thoroughly ravished.

That's to help even the score, Kanda says angry and out of breath once they pull apart. His lips are red and swollen and Lavi suddenly feels like he's accomplished something. Because I'm not going to lose to you.

Fine, Lavi replies entirely pleased and also out of breath. But I'll have you know that it won't be easy, he continues, I have a head start, after all.

Then Lavi promptly steals his sixth kiss, followed by Kanda stealing his second.

* * *


End file.
